Just Charity
by A-Sluggish-Memory
Summary: Quirky, sweet, bumbling; all words to describe Charity Burbage. Look at Charity's life every year, as she deals with loss, tragedy, love and depression, right up to her death. From a kindred spirit to a broken soul... how?
1. Toad and Wiggentree Pie

Day 1, 1993

Walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, I felt a sense of pride as I reached the Headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time was about to hire me, little old me, as a Professor here at Hogwarts. No longer was I a simple waitress, now I am a teacher of Muggle Studies, ready to educate the students in any way I can. Of course there were nerves slipping through, I think I tripped about three times on the way up here; the caretaker was looking at me like I was mad. Though I was extremely nervous, and it wasn't just the fact that I was about to see my old headmaster again; nor the fact that in less than twenty-four hours I would be teaching my very own class; it is because of the rumoured return of Lord Voldemort. Rumours had been flying around the wizarding world ever since Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts, truthfully I didn't know what to believe but this was a once in a lifetime chance, working here. I have to take it, I must! I finally took the courage to speak up as I reached the entrance to the Headmaster's office as I spoke the phrase, 'Sherbet Lemon.' A Staircase soon appeared and I walked up to meet my new boss.

"Ah, Charity, good of you to make it!" Professor Dumbledore gave me small smile as he arose from his desk, arms in the air. The room was round and polished, portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses lining the wall. Apart from the great amount of paintings along the walls of the office; a large bookcase curved around most of the room. I approached the great wizard's desk and took a seat opposite to the man. A Phoenix lay near me on a pedestal and I admired its beauty.

Dumbledore spoke again with his usual strong but trusting voice, "I see you're quite fond of my Phoenix, Fawkes."

I smiled and nodded to the headmaster. "Yes! I have always been fascinated by the wonders of mystical creatures and animals.

"But that is not the reason you have come to Hogwarts, is it not? I believe that you were in successful in attaining that post of Muggle Studies Professor. The previous Professor got a case of Scrofungulus, dreadful disease it is. Anyway, I would just like you to welcome back to Hogwarts and hope that your valuable teaching skills can bring much to the education at Hogwarts."

"Thank-you with all my heart Professor Dumbledore, you do not how much this means to me!"

Dumbledore rose his hand up and showed a humble smile. "Please, call me Albus."

"Albus," I smiled and bowed towards the Professor, "Thank-you."

"I shall see you at the feast later on tonight Charity and in the meantime, please head down to your office, just walk down the adjacent corridor and it's the third door on the left. So long Charity, good luck!"

I bowed once more to the Headmaster and stepped out the room, slowly walking down the stone staircase and into the corridor. I took the Headmaster's directions and found my room for teaching, as well as my conjoining office. The room still had the previous posters and artefacts left from last year's teaching so I didn't have to change much around. One thing I did decide to display on my front desk was my rare Jevulia Rose, a beautiful purple flower with bright green thorns. Once a person conjures up such flower, it blooms forever as long as that person is happy.

I took a step back for a moment, contemplating my life and then stepped back, falling onto the couch behind me.

"Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a few seconds." I positioned myself into a comfortable position on the couch, rested my head on my two hands and shut my eyes. It must have been a number of hours before I awoke from my prolonged sleep and I realised that I had overslept.

"Oh pollypox, I overslept!" I raced up from the couch and ran into my office, where my belongings had already been placed. Ripping open my suitcase, I yanked my dress robes out of the case and as I did, I heard a loud rip. My robes had slit near the waist though this was no time to worry about a minor problem like this. Throwing the robes over my head I raced out my classroom and down the corridors, no students to be seen, I'm late! I ran as fast as I could to the Great Hall, tripping several times along the way. I reached the doors of the Great Hall, breathing a sigh of relief, pushing open the doors of the Great Hall. I tried not to make a sound but tripped over a house elf that was carrying a bowl of extremely hot soup, which burned by hand. Trying not to be fazed by this, I began hobbling up to the front table to join the other teachers. By this point of course, the students were already staring at me, laughing, I was used to that though.

"Charity! I thought you might have got lost along the way!" Dumbledore spoke calm and justified and we shared a small smile. "Students, could you please join with me in welcoming Professor Charity Burbage, who is taking over from Professor Biggins' role as Muggle Studies teacher." Dumbledore began to applause and soon was joined by the rest of faculty and students. By that time I had already reached the front table and took my place between a nice looking round woman with grey curly hair and a dark haired man, in black robes; the latter intriguing me the most.

The night continued once I had taken my seat and everyone continued to eat. It was like nothing I had ever seen before, pastries, savouries, pasties, pies, dessert, drinks, meats and vegies! But where was my food though? The plates next to be were full of food although my plate which sat before me was empty. Before I could finish my thoughts, a house elf appeared before me with a notebook and quill.

"Orders Miss!" The wide eyed house elf was stared right at me and I was totally taken by surprise.

"Um, er, sorry, what?

"Orders for dinner of course! What would you like to eat? The elf seemed a bit impatient so I tried to think of something quick.

"Oh yes of course, Toad and Wiggentree Crumble?"

"Nice choice, Miss!" The elf apparated away to the kitchens as I sat there regretting my decision.

Toad and Wiggentree Crumble? What was I thinking! That is one of the most disgusting dishes in the wizarding world! Why did I choose that!

The elf soon appeared with my meal, placed it before me and bowed, shortly before apparating. It—looked—disgusting. The round lady next to me peered over my food and laughed.

"Is that the bark of a Wiggentree?" I looked over to her and sadly nodded, she laughed. "Oh, well I guess people have different taste buds. The name's Pomona Sprout, teach Herbology, pleasure to meet you."

I shook the lady's hand, "Charity; nice to meet you. I only accidently ordered this by the way, the elf looked tired." I stared down at my meal; the bark from the wiggentree encased the steamed toad which in turn was garnished by what looked to be parsley.

The night continued as I ate; the dark haired man left without warning, a student threw up after eating too much custard and we were treated to a delightful performance by the school choir, which was simply wonderful! Once the night was brought to a close, I proceeded back to the office, trying to talk to students along the way; most of them didn't even make eye contact though. One nice girl named Luna managed to have a conversation with me although I wasn't quite sure what she was on about, something about nargles I think? Nevertheless, it was nice of her to stop and say hello. I'm really looking forward to my first day of teaching tomorrow, I just can't wait! Although my hand is still burning from the soup, so far Hogwarts has been—magical!


	2. Snape Me On

Valentine's Day, 1994

Love in is the air at Hogwarts! Valentine's Day is a very big celebration in the Muggle world and I decided to bring it to my classes as well! For this special day I have decided to wear a long black robe, with pink trimmings and a large red rose in my hair, beautiful! My classes have been getting steadily better in the New Year than what it was the previous year. I have fully recovered from the 'Puking Pastels' given to me by two red haired twins; and the bruise I got from the enchanted trophy has almost disappeared. The students can sometimes be tough, although I try to keep calm as I am still quite a new teacher here and don't want to make a bad impression. So far the staff have been quite friendly to me, making friends with both Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick. I am still determined to make friends with the Potions Professor; Severus, although so far my luck hasn't been going so well. My second class for the day is next and I am very excited. Hermione Granger my star pupil is just wonderful, she may be Muggle born but she is still excellent! Unfortunately; most of the students are worried about Sirius Black, the death eater who escaped from Azkaban, although I try to change the subject when we get onto him…

"Class, class! Settle down now, come on, and settle down!" My third years were being their usual chatty selves but I try to work past it. "Now I'm sure you all know what today is!"

The class was silent; their blank faces looking right back at me. Thankfully Hermione Granger raised her hand, "I do believe it is Valentine's Day today!"

"I can't believe you don't know it's Valentine's Day!" Back then I was unaware of what the students experienced through Valentine's Day the year before. Gilderoy Lockhart; Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at the time was apparently obsessed with the holiday, decorating the hall in pink hearts and flowers, not really my kind of thing but it's thoughtful all the same!

"Miss, we would rather forget it." I heard Ernie call out from the back of the classroom.

The lesson continued on as normal and then at last we reached the subject of Sirius Black.

"Professor Burbage; is Sirius Black going to come back to Hogwarts?" The student, whose name I could not remember looked up at me in terror, as did the rest of the class. A few weeks before the end of term, Sirius black broke into Hogwarts and slashed the portrait of the Fat Lady, this especially had its toll on the younger students… and Harry Potter of course.

"No," I lied, "Of course not. It was just a scare; Hogwarts is now taking extra measures so that something like this never happens again.

"But what if it does Miss?"

"That's enough, Ernie, time for your homework assignments!"

The whole class moaned in unison but I would do anything to take their minds of Sirius Black. I then continued the lesson until the end of the lesson which I then joined up with them to their next class. It was time for Potions, which means a time for an excuse to talk to Severus.

"Come along children, we don't want to be late for Professor Snape now, do we?

As I gathered the students to take them down to their next lesson, I looked up in the dark, unforgettable sky. It was still early, but that day it was a dreadful day. Even at day, it felt like the evening, the rain that pelted down only made it worse. Luckily they didn't have a class with Hagrid otherwise I would have had to run in the rain. We slowly trudged down the steps and we finally made it the potions classroom door.

"You go in students, I'll be in soon to say hello to Professor Snape." I ushered the students into the classroom and I stayed back to figure out how I would make an entrance.

If I want to get his attention I have to look cool but sweet, I need to be sexy and suave. You know, I have it all planned out…

_I'll strut into the classroom with my shoulders back and my breasts out. I'll slip him a small smile and wink right at him. He'll rush up to me and grasp me in his arms._

_Then he'll say, "Are you alright for drinks tonight Charity?"_

_And I'll answer by saying, "Sure Severus, whatever you say." I wink once more._

_I grab his shoulders and bring him towards me and then…_

Oops! I'm getting I bit distracted here, let's do it!

I strut into the classroom with my shoulders back and my breasts out. I slipped on a potions vial and fell right at him. He rushed over to me and yanked up my arms.

He said, "Professor Burbage, are you alright?" Though he did seem rather annoyed.

I answered by saying, "Blehufyteokdsjnncnndfj." That's right; nothing came out, just bleh! I fell unconscious on the floor.

Apparently he then grabbed my shoulders and lifted be up and took me to Madam Pomfrey. I awoke a couple hours later in the emergency ward. I was the alone wounded one in there with Madam Pomfrey rushing over to me after seeing I was awake. There was a small rose next to me and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, my favourite! After Madam Pomfrey explained the extent of my injuries, Professor McGonagall came through the doors and over to my bed.

"Dear god Charity, what happened?" This was one of the first times Minerva and I had talked although it truly looked like she was concerned, her eyes full of expression.

"I had a little accident in potions, thank-you for your concern Minerva."

"Potions? If you say so, it also looks like you have received a couple gifts Charity, you are a popular woman."

"I saw that, may I ask who they're from?"

Professor McGonagall lifted up the Bertie Bott's and checked the tag, "These are from Professor Dumbledore," she set them back down on the table and picked up the rose, "There's no tag on this one Charity."

Madam Pomfrey overheard and came over to my bedside, "That was delivered by Professor Snape soon after your fall." 

"Professor Snape?" McGonagall chortled, "That doesn't seem like Snape at all, he must like you a lot Charity!"

I blushed at the Professor's statement, could Snape really like me?

"Minerva, can I confide in you with something?"

"Of course darling!"

"Now I want to send a Valentine's to one of the Professors. What would you give to—oh let's say—a potions master?"

McGonagall looked generally surprised, "You don't mean to say that you want to send a Valentine's to Snape do you?" I nodded. "That really is a stretch my deary, Snape's not the kind of person who shows affection, or kindness, or anything really! It's Snape!"

"I know, I know, it's going to be tough. But from the first time I saw him I knew he was special, I could be the one to change him, and I could change Snape!" I looked dead serious, although Minerva looked doubtful.

"I don't mean to doubt you Charity but I'm not sure if he'll respond well to this. Years and years ago; Filius once tried to throw Severus a party, though he lashed out and turned Filius into a goblin, the effects, as you can see, have still not quite wore off. Charity it's not that I don't want to help you, it'd just that, well, I fear for you Charity.

We finished our conversation and I sent Minerva away, thus giving me time to think of a present. I ended up giving him a bright scarlet robe tied up in satin ribbons.

How did he react? Let's just say he kind of… well let's get to that later!


	3. Awkwardness, Aurora and Adios

Triwizard Tournament Final Challenge, 1995

Wow! The vibe around Hogwarts today is indescribable! The third and final challenge for the Triwizard Tournament is being held today, the kids are all overjoyed! Of course I will be supporting our very own Hufflepuff, Cedric, although I'll also support Harry Potter as well. I fully recovered from my slip in potions and I'm back to teaching! Snape received my gift, which I sent anonymously of course, and let's just say he wasn't so fond of it… From what I heard, he assumed the gift was sent as a prank by one of the students, furious, he made a potion out of it and forced all of his fifth years to try it. For a whole week he was in a sour mood! I was hoping to ask Snape to the Yule Ball which was held at the end of last year, though I was told by Minerva that Snape never goes to those kinds of things. I did end up going though with Filius, who was too preoccupied with the organization of the ball to dance with me anyway. Which I guess is a relief, dancing with him would probably lead to a very _short_ evening. Oh that was terrible… Anyway, I am off to the final challenge now, I have been assigned to station a part of the west side of the maze. 100 yards away from me would be Professor Sinistra and 200 yards away would be Severus; hopefully we'll get a chance to speak!

Since I had the chance to talk to Severus today I dressed in my favourite robes! They were long and auburn, with aqua highlights and frayed edges, my hat being slouched and tilted, perfect! The thing is, I didn't exactly know where to go, so I had to follow the other Professors to reach the maze. Luckily I saw Pomona tottling down the hill; I guess I'll follow her!

"Pomona, Pomona! Wait up for me!" I picked my robes off the grounded and jogged over to the Herbology Professor. "Are you on your way to the maze?"

"I certainly am Charity! North side left, you?"

"West side left." I replied, nodding my head.

"I do hope that you'll be cheering for Mr Diggory today Charity, I do believe that—"

I saw Severus on the other side of the hill.

"I'm sorry Pomona, I must go now, I am stationed next to Severus so I better go chat with him!" I ran off to see Severus, although Pomona did seem quite annoyed that I left her.

"Severus! How are you?" I gave a huge grin directly at the Potions Master and he gave the tiniest smile back.

"Charity."

The next four seconds were some of the most awkward moments of my life, luckily, he spoke up.

"Have you fully recovered from your… accident?"

I looked over to Severus although his stern face kept looking in front of him.

I awkwardly laughed, "Oh, yes, yes, I have thankyou Severus, sorry for disrupting your lesson!" I awkwardly laughed once again. He smiled.

"Charity; you really are one of a kind." I blushed. "I will see you at your post; I need to have a few words with Professor Moody.

As Severus walked off I had realised that we had reached the maze. Standing on top of the large hill, I could see the large, dark maze in front of me. Stands for the children were situated at the entrance of the maze; their music and cheering could be heard from where I was standing. I glanced over to where my spot was on the western walls of the maze and apparated over to my position. Aurora Sinistra, the astrology Professor had already taken up her spot and I could see her bowing her head in a form of greeting. Professor Sinistra and I had never really spoken, she kind of scared me, her eyes were piercing and her face was still. I could hear the task was about to begin yet Severus was nowhere to be seen. I could hear the magnified voice of Professor Dumbledore in the distance.

"Let the challenge…begin!" Dumbledore's loud, booming voice echoed throughout the valley as the music started up again, this is it! Snape apparated to his position as Dumbledore's echo died down and he looked towards Professor Sinistra and me and nodded.

I wanted to talk to Snape, but that was going to be a challenge in itself with Professor Sinistra between us. It's going to be awkward but perhaps I'll just shout something over to him, see how he reacts!

"Psst, Severus!" I subtly called over to Snape although he didn't hear me. "Severus!" I called out again; once again he didn't hear me although Professor Sinistra looked at me with an extremely funny expression on her face.

"Do you want to talk to Severus, Charity?" She looked annoyed at me. "Let's just swap places then!" I nodded and we apparated to each other's places, Severus didn't seem to notice.

I tried to sneeze loudly to get Severus' attention although he still didn't notice, I tried to laugh, burp and clap loudly though nothing seemed to work. I guess I had one option left which was to cast a spell on him. Which one I thought? I didn't want to cast something like stupefy, which would hurt, something like Expecto Patronum maybe? It won't hurt but it'll get his attention. Before trying the spell I worked for about five minutes slowly inching towards him, he was now only 82 yards away from me.

I then shouted out with all my voice, "Expecto Patronum!" A larger silvery hedgehog spurted out from my wand and I directed it over to Snape, finally he noticed! He smiled and began to walk over to me until he was interrupted by a red bolt of lightning in the sky, a competitor needed help, with no delay Snape apparated into the maze and brought the competitor back to the outside of the maze.

He soon returned although he remained in his original spot, not walking over to me. I decided to walk over to him this time. I waved as I came running towards him.

"Don't worry Charity, it wasn't Diggory, it was that Beauxbatons girl."

"Ah, well, that's good then."

For the next thirty minutes I tried to talk to Professor Snape and did manage to have my first proper conversation with him, I think he was beginning to like me!

"So Severus, maybe sometime we can—"

I was interrupted by the sound of Dumbledore's echoing voice, he sounded angry and upset.

"ALL PROFESSORS MAKE YOUR WAY BACK TO THE START OF THE MAZE IMMEDIATELY!"

All three of us on the west side of the maze apparated as soon as we could. As I reached the maze I soon found out that the poor Diggory boy had been murdered by Lord Voldemort, or so Harry Potter said. It was so devastating; I wasn't expecting anything like this coming to Hogwarts and from someone in my own house, its unbelievable! His father was terribly distraught, inconsolable even. Amidst the sadness and shock of Cedric's death, an owl flew down from the sky and landed beside me. It was brown in colour and had clean feathers; it held a single parchment with a black ribbon laced around it. I took the parchment and the owl flew away. I took it aside from the crowd and began to read the letter…

_Dear Miss Charity Jane Burbage_

_We regret to inform you that on the night of 23__rd__ June 1995 at 11:43pm, your mother Vera Jane Burbage was killed by death eaters in her home on the counts of her Muggle heritage. We would also like to issue out condolences in regard to this tragic event._

_Yours Truly,_

_Broderick Bode_

_Department of Mysteries_

It was at that moment where my heart stopped, my hands dropped the letter and I fell to the ground. Tears were streaming down my face and I was shaking rapidly, those damn death eaters KILLED my mother, just because she was Muggle born. No-one saw that I had fell to the ground, no-one cared about _me_, and they were all interested in that bratty Cedric Diggory! Why was it that no-one cared, WHY? Severus was the first one to see me, he walked over, asked if I was alright, he-actually-cared! I had lost both my parents to those stupid death eaters and Lord Voldemort, I-DID-NOTHING-WRONG!


	4. Just a Charity Case

Slug Club Christmas Party, 1996

The past few months have been rough, after my mother passed away, I've been feeling rather alone. The anger I once had is subsiding, but I fear that I am only bottling it up further, that's never healthy. Despite having few anger issues, I have been extremely depressed lately, questioning my very own existence. I really haven't been myself at all; my collection of gnome hats hasn't grown since June last year, my hair no longer a bright blonde, rather a sandy brown, my makeup ruined everyday due to the fact that I am constantly crying. I have tried approaching the Headmaster on what to do but he seems to be away an awful lot lately. Minerva suggested that I ask Professor Slughorn, my old potions teacher who is back this year for some advice, possibly a potion to treat my condition. Speaking of the potions master, Horace's Christmas party today for his Slug Club, I was invited by Horace himself as he saw that I had been feeling rather down. I want to make it up to him at his party as I kind of snapped at him the other day when he asked me.

"_Ah, Charity, you were just the woman I wanted to see." Slughorn smiled at me and gave me a gentle nod. "I was inviting Minerva to my Slug Club's Christmas party when she suggested that I better off invite you instead, as you've been feeling a bit down in the dumps."_

"_Oh!" I went off at him. "I see how it is! I'm the pity choice; you didn't want to invite me! I'm just a charity case aren't I! Is that it?" I was terribly mean._

"_Merlin's beard Miss Burbage, I meant nothing by it! I just thought—"_

"_Don't worry Horace, I'll be at your silly party, I'll be there at 7, good day!"_

"_But Charity—"_

"_I said GOOD DAY!" I stormed off to my office, feeling slightly ashamed._

The truth is the only reason I agreed to go to the party was Severus would be there, he was a former member you know? Severus and I had grown closer ever since my mother died; he was the only one who would comfort me, who could look after me. I now consider him somewhat of a friend to me now, probably the one I'm closest too in this place. Minerva had been becoming continuously irksome to me, her strained voice scratching at me like a knife. At least SHE won't be at the party now. Time passed and the party would be in approximately half an hour, now I just need to get ready. Usually, being muggle studies teacher and all, I would get dressed the muggle way, though tonight I just used some charms Filius taught me. I configured the black, wavy dress in the corner of my office over to me and put it on. I took a large necklace from my draw jewelled with emeralds and threw it over my head and tied my hair up tightly in bun. It was 6:55pm, I should be on my way, I do not want to be late. I quickly walked through the hallways of castle, passing several of my students including Ernie Macmillan who tried to talk to me about next year's classes. I told him to 'shove it' and naturally he went off and cried. I also passed Filius, him and I were extremely close now, he was there when Snape was not, the other night was amazing, I winked at him. I reached the door of the party opened it up and stopped. There was no one there. The decorations were up, the food being brought in my some house elves yet I was the only one there.

"Ah, Charity!" Professor Slughorn waddled in from the other side of the room and shed a nervous smile. "Glad of you to come—so – early..."

"I'M EARLY?" I was highly embarrassed, especially after my argument with Horace.

"I tried to tell you that the party didn't start til 8 but you stormed off before I could. Never mind then, other guests should be arriving—soon." He shed yet another nervous smile and walked off to talk to one of the house elves carrying the dragon tartar. The next 52 and a half minutes were some of the most awkward of my life. Horace kept coming over trying to make brief conversation, one of the house elves spilt what smelt like troll bogeys on my foot and my dress caught on a loose nail, causing a large slit to appear on the side of my dress. At last the first guests began to arrive, my old student Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, the infamous Harry Potter, a vampire, several students and Professors and at last Professor Snape, who I was dying to talk to. I grabbed a glass of mead and strutted right over to him.

"Severus! I didn't know you'd be here!" I lied.

"Charity, don't you look acceptable, how is class?" Severus did this thing where he pretended to like my class but seriously, it's Muggle Studies!

"Class is great Severus and how—" He stopped me.

"I'm sorry Charity; I must go talk to Potter at once."

Once again, he had left me, mid conversation. I chugged down my mead and grabbed another glass, chugged that down and walked into the middle of the dance floor, showing my moves to the rest of the world! Shortly after, the caretaker, Argus Filch dragged the Slytherin student, Draco Malfoy into the party as he had been lingering in the halls. And naturally, SNAPE, accompanied him out, it's always Snape! I never get a chance to be with him, when will I get my chance? About an hour later there were fewer guests yet the party was still going strong and this was when Slughorn decided to make that dreadful speech. I decided I was better off with some more mead first.

"Attention, attention!" Slughorn tapped his spoon against his glass of mead. "I would like to thank you ALL for coming, there have been a few disruptions but the party is still raving! Now I would like to invite a very special person over here to make a speech, Mr Harry Potter! Harry?" Slughorn looked around the room for Harry, I saw him leave awhile ago, shortly after Filch came in. "Oh, Harry must have gone off to practice potions!" There were little laughs amongst the audience. "Well, while I'm up here, I would like to pay respect to the mother of Professor Charity Burbage, who was sadly taken from us last year, so shall we raise our glasses up, to Mrs Burbage!" The rest of the crow followed suit. "Charity; is there anything you would like to say." I was angry, a little drunk even.

"Is there anything I would like to say? Is there anything I would like to SAY? I repeated myself. "There are several things I would like to say!" I walked over to Slughorn and pushed him out the way. "Thanks a lot everyone, for your kind, HEARTLESS words! NONE of you knew my mother yet you pretend to care, I KNOW YOU DON'T!"

Slughorn tried to stop me. "Charity, please."

"NO HORACE, NO! I HAVE TAKEN TOO MUCH CRAP IN THIS WORLD! STOP NOW! I had NEVER done anything to wrong anyone in this world yet my mother was taken by me by those cruel death eaters, I DID NOT DESERVE THAT."

Horace had alerted Minerva of what I was doing and she came striding in the room.

"Charity, dear, please stop now."

"Ah, Minerva, just who I wanted to see." My hair fell out of its bun, my makeup was running and my eyes were full of tears. "You have done NOTHING to help me this year, making helpful suggestions doesn't help all the time, so cut the crap!" Minerva looked taken aback.

"So, THANKS, everyone, you have been so helpful!" I was angry and sarcastic. "Now sadly, I HAVE GOT TO GO!" I pointed my wand to my head and began to shout "Avada Ke—"

"STOP!" Severus had entered the room. "Charity, please, put your wand down, you don't deserve that."

I stared at him, half angry, half relieved he had stopped me.

"Come on Charity." He moved towards me. "Put it down, let's go, let's go."

I put my wand down and fell, crying into Snape's arms. "It's just not fair Severus, it's just not fair! They KILLED my mother, I've done nothing wrong!" That night he comforted me, he was so kind, gentle, I love him so much.

I thought I could trust him... I guess not.


	5. There's Something About Severus

My Final Day, My birthday 1997

I'm really not myself anymore. I've changed. That sweet, quirky girl I once was is no more. Now I am a woman, but not a strong woman, I am weak. The last year and two has been turbulent, depression, suicide, I don't know who I am! Life at Hogwarts hasn't gotten much better, many of the Professors gave me insolent looks and ugly stares as they past me in the hall, it was terrible. That is, all but three teachers who I deeply respected. Filius Flitwick; he has been my friend since I first came here, always there for me. It wasn't until recently when we became closer, we've spent—nights together, nothing too close but he always comforted me. Rubeus Hagrid; my new friend and drinking buddy, I've seen him around Hogwarts but never really talked. We first shared a drink or two at The Three Broomsticks and since then we've been thick as thieves. And of course, Severus Snape; my very own diamond in the rough, who only recently I've been able to polish. He's been so kind to me lately, I love him too much, for about 11 months now, he's been there for me. He's been really—close—a lot closer than friends.

I sat on the window seat in my country home waiting for something to happen. I wasn't quite sure on what I was waiting for, just something to happen. It wasn't until a couple hours late when I received an owl from none other than Filius Flitwick.

_To my dearest Charity,_

_I do hope you are doing well and we are all here for you! I hope you remembered that tomorrow was your birthday and was wondering if you would come over for tea at my home later tonight. I do hope you will consider coming, I would love to see you before the New Year! My address is on the envelope. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Head of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I didn't really give this a second thought; I was bored stiff at home. I had tried not to go out, interact with people, knowing that I'd just blow up in their face. But now it had become too hard to handle, I had to do something with myself. I soon got dressed in a pair of jeans and a jacket as it was quite cold outside and apparated to the address shown on the envelope. I arrived at Filius' home and was thoroughly impressed. It was a very clean, two story cottage with a pruned garden. There were enchanted gnomes to greet me at the entrance and the door automatically opened as I stepped on the doormat.

"Miss Charity Burbage." I heard a voice said and I walked inside.

The enchanted coat rack offered to hold my jacket and I placed it on one of its hooks. The warmth the house gave off was amazing and I made my way down the hall. There were portraits of who I assume were some relatives of Flitwick and I nodded my head to them as I passed. I came into the main lounge room where a portrait of an elderly goblin hung over the roaring fire. Before I could call out to Filius, people jumped out from behind the couch and yelled "Surprise"! There were only a limited amount of people in the room; Filius, who was standing on the couch, Hagrid, who was holding a balloon and an odd shaped cake, Severus, who was still in the corner and what looked like Filius' mother.

"Charity, you're here! Happy birthday!" Filius smiled and ran over to hugged people.

"There's—there's not many people here Filius." I looked around at the empty room and the tiny pile of presents in the corner.

"Well, um Charity, I did invite several other people, though they chose not to come, I'm sorry."

"I understand Filius." I didn't understand, I said I was sorry.

I party was quite uneventful, most of the time I just stood there. Hagrid presented me with his cake with looked awfully. I took the smallest slither and smiled as I ate it. Filius' mother, who had to stand on a chair to talk to me was extremely old and asked me the same question over and over again "So when are you and Filius getting married". It became extremely tiresome. Filius got me a toaster for a present which was very thoughtful, I had always wanted one though Severus' gift exceeded them all, even more than Hagrid's moleskin scarf. Severus had bought be a pair of moonstone earrings and he smirked as he handed them over. I put them on straight away and then he took me aside.

"Charity, I hope you enjoyed your present, now I wanted to ask you something." Severus was dead serious, although I saw tears in his eyes. "Would you do me the honour of visited my residence after the party. I would like to have a chat.

"Oh, Severus, yes, of course!" I smiled, bigger than I had ever done in months and quickly walked away.

The party shortly ended and I quickly excused myself so I could get ready for Severus'. I apparated back to my home and put on my long silky, red dress, I used a muggle curler to style my hair and enchanted my lipstick so it could do my makeup as I walked out the door. I soon apparated to the residence of Severus Snape and stood out the front of his house. It was defiantly not as nice and warm as the house of Flitwick but nevertheless, I was excited to be here. I walked up the front steps and knocked on the door, Severus soon answered. He looked sad, like he had been crying, that was not like him at all.

"Charity, you made it, please come inside." Severus then led me into his home to the sitting room where he sat me down. I loud knock at the door was soon heard and Snape walked straight out. He soon walked back in with a strange man in a black cloak.

"So," The strange man said, "this is Miss Burbage, _Muggle_ studies professor at Hogwarts."

"Severus," I looked up to Snape worried, "Who is this? What is going on?"

"Please, Yaxley, not too rough." Snape bowed his head down as a tear came from his eye and slid down his cheek.

"Come on missy, you're coming with me." Yaxley strut over to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me from the couch.

"Severus! What's happening, tell him to stop!" I tried to look Snape right in the eyes, he didn't look back he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Charity." Snape sighed and walked out the room.

"SNAPE!" I screamed at him into the hall where he now walked. "SNAPE!"

"Time to go Miss Burbage!" Yaxley grabbed me hard on by arms and we soon disapparated elsewhere. Before I could get by bearings I was stunned and unconscious. When I woke I was in a large dark room floating above what I now know were death eaters, sitting at a large long table. I recognised Yaxley sitting on the left side of the table and also noticed someone else. It was Lord Voldemort, he was the one who started all this!

"YOU MONSTER!" I screamed at the dark lord.

"WORMTAIL!" He screamed at the scrawny man below me. "KEEP OUR GUEST QUIET!"

The scrawny man yelled 'CRUCIO' and that shut me up, pain was travelling all through my body, it was unbearable I wanted to scream. I now saw sitting next to the dark lord was none other than Severus Snape, the man who betrayed me. The man who I thought I could trust! The man who I WANT TO KILL!

"**For those of you who do not know, tonight we are joined by Miss Charity Burbage..." Voldemort continued to speak about my life.**

I had been put into some ugly, tattered muggle clothes, my hair was a mess and my hands were wrinkled and dry. I was dreadfully scared by this point as the meeting was continuing. What was it that they were going to do with me? Why was it me? I soon found out why. Lord Voldemort told his followers on how I supported muggles, how I respected them, big mistake. They laughed, they jeered, they were so cruel.

"**If she would have her way," Voldemort continued, "she would have us **_**mate**_** with them." The room cracked up laughing once again.**

I looked at Snape; he almost looked like he was sorry. Of course, I couldn't forgive him, after what he had done. The meeting continued and I began to sweat, I was freaked out, was I going to die. I can't die, I just can't. Soon, the sweat turned to tears and they began to stream down my face. My sobbing causing the scrawny man to torture me again until I stopped, but I couldn't, I just couldn't. It was too much to bear! I could sense they were to kill me soon. I pleaded to Severus for help...

"**Severus please, we're friends." I stared right at Snape and he stared right back at me, he look saddened, not crying, but sad, regretting his decision maybe? Hopefully?**

There was no point, Snape was not going to save me now, not around Lord Voldemort. Tears were streaming down my face and I began to whimper. I had no chance left, no hope. All hope had left me now, all happiness gone, my anger, subsiding. Life has no meaning. But it would have had been, if I been alive. I recently learned something that could change my life forever, it gave me hope, it gave me happiness, it overruns the anger. This is a secret that I will take to my grave... I'm pregnant.

"**Avada Kedavra!"**


End file.
